A Different Point of View
by xXHaYzElXx
Summary: This won’t be like the other boring fics where Hermione becomes beautiful overnight, Draco’s all nice and caring, Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl, and they have to stay together every waking moment. Nope, none of that! R&R! (Full summary insi


**That's right people! This won't be like the typical, _boring_ Draco/Hermione fics. This one's gonna be mixed up. Instead of Hermione and Draco being Head Boy and Girl, it'll be and Draco. Instead of Hermione changing drastically over the summer, she stays the same (look wise). It's going to be _way _different, but in the end, will Draco and Hermione find _true _love?**

**--Hayzel**

Hermione ran down the halls of Hogwarts, her bushy brown hair flowing and her chocolate brown eyes showing the need to rush. She hadn't changed one bit over the summer, at least not by looks. The 7th year was on her way to the Great Hall, having been delayed by Professor McGonagall about her new classes. She stormed into the Hall, stopping in her tracks, her cheeks burning red. She had just walked in on the sorting ceremony.

All eyes were on her as she walked down the rows of tables between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, her face down. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and Professor Flitwick continued calling names.

"What took you?" asked Harry, watching a boy named Stewart Wood (Oliver Wood's little brother) being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Classes," she replied, as Professor McGonagall worked her way into the Hall from a back door.

"Figures," Harry whispered to Ron, who showed a grin.

Hermione watched as new students were sorted into the other houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, until no more students remained, and Dumbeldore stood up, his arms open in welcome.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he said. "I will be proud to introduce our _returning_ Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ms. Rose." He motioned to a young woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, with strawberry blonde hair, and a sparkling smile. "Would you like to say a few words?"

Ms. Rose stood up, a smile plastered on her face, showing extremely white teeth. "I am very happy that I could return this year, and I hope that I will be able to teach many new things," her voice was very sweet, and she seemed like a very nice lady. In fact, she was. Ms. Rose was very nice. She let you do almost whatever you wanted, and didn't believe in homework, which would certainly play a role for the 7th years, who had to take N.E.W.Ts this year. She took a seat, still showing her smile, and allowing Dumbledore to speak once again.

"Thank you Ms. Rose," he said. "Now, due to a problem with our delivery owls after August 12, we were not able to send out Head Boy and Head Girl letters, so let me introduce them. When I call you, please come up to the staff table," he added room for a slight pause, and then continued speaking. "Head Boy this year will be none other than Draco Malfoy!"

A wave of cheers came from the Slytherin table, as Draco Malfoy strutted to the staff table.

"Alright," said Professor Dumbledore, once the Slytherin's had stopped cheering. "Now, this years' Head Girl will hopefully set a good example, and we are expecting very good things from her. Besides being smart, she does have a way of knowing how far is too far."

_This will so be me_, thought Hermione, ready to leave her seat when her name was called.

"Are you ready?" he asked, allowing the entire Hall to wait in suspense. "Lavender Brown, please come up here."

An explosion of sound came from the Gryffindor table, from everybody except Hermione. Her mouth hung open in jealousy, as Lavender got up, and headed to the staff table as well.

Hermione had forgotten all about Lavender! Actually, just at the end of last year, when Lord Voldemort was found lurking in the school, Lavender, Harry, Neville, Ron, and herself teamed up to stop him. He was defeated, and was the cause of much celebration from witches and wizards all throughout the summer. She had never thought of Lavender being smart before, but when she _did_ think about it now, she realized that she was.

"Now from everybody, I'd like a round of applause for our new Head Boy and Head Girl!" Dumbledore said, and a tidal wave of sound erupted, shaking the walls of the Great Hall. Hermione sat in a daze, wondering how on earth this could have happened to her. She just couldn't believe it!

Hermione watched as Lavender beamed, and Dumbledore whispered something in hers' and Malfoy's ear, and handed them both their badges.

Lavender and Draco returned to their seats, and Dumbledore began talking again. Hermione stared down the long table, watching people congratulate Lavender. Lavender's best friend, Parvati Patil, practically strangled her with the hug she gave.

"Okay, I won't delay you any longer," Dumbledore declared. "Let the feast begin!" and with a snap of his fingers, food appeared in every platter, bowl, and goblet spread across the house tables.

Hermione didn't feel much like eating, but forced herself to eat some Shepard's Pie, and then some Treacle Tart for dessert.

After the feast, Dumbledore continued with the announcements, including a long list of things that Filch, the nearly dead-looking caretaker, had banned since the previous school year. Hermione saw him in the corner, stroking his almost identical looking cat, Mrs. Norris.

"Alright students, this is my last announcement," Professor Dumbledore said. "This announcement is for the Gryffindor's. Just last week, while the portrait of the Fat Lady was being cleaned, it fell and shattered," he looked over the hall, at all of the Gryffindor's surprised and anxious faces. "Now, brace yourselves," he went on. "the only replacement we could find was Sir. Cadogan." he said the name with highest distaste, which is unusual for Dumbeldore. "If we find anybody else to take the position of this," he tried to find the words. "Somewhat _disruptive_ portrait, I will notify you all immediately."

His half-moon spectacles had a slight glare, and showed the excitement in his light blue eyes. It almost seemed like he thought it was _funny_ to have Sir. Cadogan as a replacement, and Hermione reminded herself that he probably did. "Dismissed!" his voice echoed throughout the halls, and everybody got up immediately and scrambled out of the Hall doors.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were some of the last people out of the Great Hall.

"This is terrible!" Ron was saying. "With a git like _Malfoy_ ruling half the school, we might as well walk to detention ourselves!"

"They might as well give Slytherin the house cup now!" Harry mumbled.

Hermione kept quiet, and Seamus Finnigan came up behind them.

"But don't forget we've got Lavender to deck points too," he told them.

"That's true," said Dean Thomas, malice in his eyes.

"I don't think it's right to deck points without a reason," Neville told them all. "Even if that means loosing the house cup."

"Are you crazy Neville?" shouted Ron. "What's wrong with decking points?"

"I don't have a problem with it if it's the Slytherin's," Seamus said.

Neville, Ron, Dean, and Harry laughed all the way up to the dormitory.

"Password!" shouted Sir. Cadogan, brandishing his sword, and falling to the ground with a clatter.

"Who knows the password?" shouted a 5th year boy.

"'Cornish Pixie Wings'!" a 3rd year said.

"Nope," Sir. Cadogan said, leaning on his sword, which was now stuck in the ground. "That was ten minutes ago."

"Is it 'Malfoy's a git'?" shouted Ron.

"That was _five_ minutes ago," Sir. Cadogan stifled a yawn.

There was an "ooooooooo" from the crowd.

15 minutes later, everybody piled into the Gryffindor common room. It looked quite inviting, with the open fire, and the squashy armchairs of red and gold.

"'Night," said Hermione airily, leaving the boys, and going to her own dormitory. Unfortunately, who would be sharing it but Parvati.

"Oh, hi Hermione!" said Parvati, as she walked into the dormitory. "Don't you think it's just _great _how Lavender is Head Girl?"

"Yes, just dandy," said Hermione sarcastically, lying facedown on her bed.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Parvati continued talking. "I think it's great too! She gets all sorts of privileges now…."

_Oh, blah, blah, blah,_ thought Hermione, rolling over onto her back.

"You know Parvati, I think I'm going to go to sleep now, can you be a little quieter?" Hermione's voice sounded stern, almost dangerous.

"Whatever," said Parvati, somewhat annoyed with the thought of Hermione wanting to _sleep_ when one of the coolest people in Gryffindor was chosen for Head Girl.

Hermione lay under her covers, her school robes still on, imagining all the things that Lavender Brown could do now. She had all sorts of things that she could get away with…and some stuff she couldn't. There were certain things that couldn't be tolerated from a Head Girl. Things that might get end up making you not be head girl at all… She sat bolt upright in her bed, as a strange, yet interesting, thought came to her mind.

_What if there were certain, um… _circumstances_ that prohibited Lavender from being able to fulfill her Head Girl duties_…_? _

A smile played across the girl's face, and her chocolate eyes had a hint of satisfaction in them, as she sank back in her bed, her covers pulled up to her chin. She knew just what to do, and she was almost _positive_ that she could pull of her plan.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you like it so far! Romance is _definitely_ on the way, as well as the brave and daring…well, maybe not brave and daring, but cute Draco Malfoy is too! Stay tuned!

--Hayzel


End file.
